Soul Division
by Ocena Strex
Summary: Yugi gets himself into trouble after trying to sneak into the Thief King's lair. When he's rescued he needs to live with the scars of his foolishness, along with dealing with the secret of what he truly is.
1. 1: A nightmare coming true

Me: My first story!

Nohin: But didn't you post this on already on DA?

Me: Yes I did, but since it's a FF I decided to post it here as well.

Ninha: Well she didn't get many comments on DA for this, so maybe she'll get some comments here.

Me: That's what I'm hoping. Anyway, enjoy my first FF. It'll be 7 chapters and they are pretty short. Hopefully any other stories will be longer and better!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A nightmare coming true**

The boy ran across the desert sands of Kemet. His blonde bangs were plastered to his sweaty face and his black spikey hair with a magenta sheen along the edges whipped it the wind. He knew it was pointless to run, since the men chasing him were on horseback, while he was on foot. Still, the fear that gripped his heart made him keep on running. He heard the sounds of galloping hooves and jeering laughter come closer. It wasn't long before he was surrounded and forced to stop, panting from exhaustion and fear. Five men on horseback circled him, their horses kicking up the desert sand and making the boy cough. The men loudly laughed about his predicament.

After a while the five men stopped their horses and got off as the dust started to settle, grinning and smirking as they approached the terrified boy. The leader of the group was a man with white hair reaching just past his shoulders and icy-blue eyes. A scar ran from the bottom of his right eye down to his cheek, and his face was set in an evil smirk. The boy bravely tried to punch him in the face, but the man easily stopped the boy's fist with his hand and punched the boy in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain and gasping for air. The men laughed evilly. The man grabbed the boy's spikey hair and jerked his head backward, forcing him to look into those icy-blue eyes.

"This is what you get for trying to steal from the Thief King." He said menacingly, while one of his men clasped an iron collar attached to a chain around the boy's neck and locked it.

* * *

Yugi's life had been a normal one. He lived in a small village in the desert with his parents and grandfather. His father used to make toys for children and Yugi always got to try them out first. Even as he grew older, people always mistook him for a young child, because of his love for toys and the fact that he was very small for his age. His large amethyst coloured eyes always glowed brightly with innocence when he smiled. He used to smile often, until two years ago, when the Thief King's band suddenly appeared on the horizon and started to raid his village. The guards of the city were too few in number to stop the raid. Yugi saw how the bandits killed every person in their way, including his own father, who died trying to protect his family. His mother was then taken by the bandit who killed his father, only to be found back dead in an alley, her clothes ripped apart and her body covered in blood.

After the raid, Yugi lost some of his innocence. He stayed behind with his grandfather and a few other survivors. They tried to rebuild what they had lost, but Yugi's grandfather was old and unable to work hard enough to keep himself and his grandson out of poverty. Yugi didn't play with toys anymore since he too had to work hard to get at least some food in his stomach. Now, two years later, fourteen-year-old Yugi decided to seek out the lair of the ones that destroyed his life in the hopes of stealing some food or money. He was soon discovered however, and started to run for his life, but to no avail. Now he stood there in the middle of the desert, surrounded by the very men that destroyed his life and chained by his neck for his foolishness.

The other four men backed away while the Thief King took the chain and pulled it roughly, causing the boy to yelp in pain and fall to his hands and knees. He glared angrily up at the men surrounding him.

"Hey boss, looks like this kid's got some spark left in him." One of the men called, "Since he loves running so much, why don't you let him run some more?"

The Thief King chuckled at the suggestion. "That's not such a bad idea." He commented before yanking the chain and walking back towards his horse. Yugi tried to resist, but wasn't strong enough to stop himself from being dragged along by the collar around his neck and stumbled after the Thief King. "Let's see how long you can stay on your feet now kid."

The Thief King mounted his horse and kicked it into a gallop. Yugi tried to stay on his feet as he was dragged along behind the galloping horse, but stumbled after only a few steps. He grabbed the collar in an attempt to keep it from biting into his neck. He felt the desert sand grate against his bare arms and legs, but it wasn't nearly as painful as his neck. He screamed in pain while the Thief King galloped in circles and his men roared in laughter.

Yugi didn't know how long he had been dragged behind the horse, but when the Thief King finally slowed down he was covered in burn marks, blood, and bruises and barely conscious. He wished this torture would be over now; that the Thief King and his men had had enough of a laugh.

"So, what do we do with him now boss?" One of the men asked.

The Thief King looked at the sprawled small body behind his horse. He softly tugged the chain, but there was barely any response coming from the boy. He could easily leave him there to die. Considering the state he was in, he would probably die from the heat and his injuries. Yet another thought occurred to him. He was the Thief King, yet had no slaves working for him. He smirked as he began to like the idea that was forming in his head even more.

"Strap him to a horse. From now on he will repay his foolishness by becoming my personal slave."

* * *

The iron collar bit into his flesh as the chain was being yanked, but Yugi hardly felt it anymore. The punch in his face that followed was much worse. He yelled in pain as he fell backwards, but had no time to recover as the chain yanked him forward again, bringing him eye to eye with his master.

"If I ever see you drinking water without permission again I will do much worse to you than this slave." The Thief King growled before letting the boy go. "You will sleep standing up tonight." The Thief King took the chain and hung it on a hook that was jutting from the wall before walking away.

Yugi looked at the chain. It was hung from one of the links close to the collar so that Yugi couldn't sit, let alone lie down without choking himself. It would be easy for him to unhook the chain, but he knew that doing that would only earn him a beating much worse than he'd received just now. He'd learned that lesson after he did just that during his second night as a slave to the Thief King. Ever since he was captured about a month ago, he had been beaten on a daily basis, but some were worse than others. It all depended on what Yugi did and on the whim of his master. If Yugi pleased him, he would sometimes let him sleep on the floor or give him some extra food and water, but that wasn't a guarantee. Despite his throbbing cheek and the fact he had to sleep while standing up, Yugi's master had actually been quite lax in his discipline today, making the few gulps of water that Yugi had taken without permission worth it. He sighed as he settled his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He couldn't prevent the tears from leaking from his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

R&R please?


	2. 2: The end of the Thief King

Me: Next chapter!

Nohin: Why is it so short?

Me: I was fighting through a huge writer's block. I was glad to get this, even if I wanted more.

Ninha: Just keep on going Ocena. You'll get there.

Me: Thanks Ninha!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The end of the Thief King's reign**

Mahad sat on his horse and looked down. He now understood how the Thief King had eluded him for years now. His lair was situated in the rocky walls of the valley below him, and the entrance was cleverly hidden by scrubs. But now Mahad had finally found it, and he was determined to rid the people of Kemet of the Thief King's foul reign. This would bring him one step closer to bringing peace to the lands of his beloved Pharaoh.

Mahad had been a close friend to young Pharaoh Atem ever since they were children. He could never forget how Atem had once saved his life, by risking his own life to suck the venom out of a snakebite Mahad had received. Now Mahad was still a close friend to the Pharaoh and one of his loyal Priests and carrier of the Millennium Ring.

"My lord." One of his scouts called, "Our suspicions have been confirmed. The Thief King and his band are hiding in the cave."

Mahad nodded at the report. "Prepare yourself to assault the cave and show no mercy to those inside. These men have been judged as criminals by our Pharaoh and he has decreed that all shall be punished by death. Leave the Thief King for me."

The scout saluted and went off to relay his orders. He watched as his capable soldiers moved silently into the valley. Mahad dismounted and handed the reins of his horse to a servant. He intended to fight alongside his men and take on the Thief King himself.

* * *

Mahad's soldiers and the Thief King's band fought a bloody battle. The bandits were larger in number than Mahad had predicted, and his soldiers were struggling to get the upper hand. Mahad was about to use his DiaDhank, a golden wing-shaped device strapped to his left wrist, to summon his Ka, Illusion Magician, to help his men out, when he spotted the Thief King. He was robed in an exquisite red robe and he wore a golden ring on each finger. Mahad realized that this man truly saw himself as a king, but he was determined to let his reign come to an end.

Mahad faced the Thief King as he glared back. He raised his DiaDhank in order to summon his Ka, but was surprised when he saw the Thief King do the same. But that was impossible! Only the Pharaoh and his six Priests were allowed to wield DiaDhanks!

"Surprised, you little meddling Priest?" The Thief King said mockingly, "This is a nice little goody I snatched from former Pharaoh Aknamkanon's tomb that I have been itching to try out."

Mahad glared at the Thief King, "It is one thing you come upon the people of Kemet, murdering the innocents and raiding their homes, but to defile the tomb of a Pharaoh is a disgrace to the gods. You will pay for this with your life."

Mahad proceeded to summon his Ka, Illusion Magician. A small man-like creature covered in dark blue armour with its face hidden within its pointy hood appeared in front of Mahad, its staff pointing at the Thief King. The Thief King summoned his own Ka, Diabound. A winged large grey creature with the muscled body of a man appeared in front of the Thief King. Instead of legs, the bottom of this creature consisted out of the body of a hissing snake. Both men ordered their Ka to attack the other. A fierce battle erupted. Illusion Magician shot magical bolts of energy towards his target, but Diabound evaded the attack and lunged towards its enemy, attempting to use its snake-like body to grip the smaller creature. Illusion Magician quickly hovered out of the way and managed to hit the creature from behind. The Thief King gasped as if he had been hit instead of his Ka. Illusion Magician and Diabound continued to strike at one another. Their masters gasping in pain every time the other creature made a solid hit. Mahad eventually noticed that Illusion Magician was gaining the upper hand. Mahad had had more training with fighting with his Ka than the Thief King had, and this advantage soon decided the outcome of the battle in Mahad's favour. The Thief King grunted one last time as Illusion Magician dealt the finishing blow to Diabound before collapsing on the floor. He was dead. Mahad quickly turned to look at how his men fared, but he saw that they had reigned victorious and were watching in awe at the small Illusion Magician. Mahad smiled, nodded to his Ka before it disappeared.

"Well done my men. You have proven your worth to this kingdom today. The Thief King and his band lie defeated at our feet and shall plaque the people of Kemet no longer. I am proud of you, and so will the Pharaoh when he learns of our victory. Now let's finish things up here so we can go back home."

His men cheered and then started to treat the wounded and remove the dead. Mahad oversaw his men's efficiency with pride. They had proven themselves as true warriors today.

"Lord Mahad!" One of his men called urgently as he ran up to his Lord. "My Lord, I think you need to come see this!"

Wondering what could have upset his men he followed the soldier deeper inside the cave. His eyes widened in shock as he saw his men remove a chain from a hook in the wall, lowering the body attached to it to the floor. What shocked him the most was that this boy, whoever he was, looked like a spitting image of his Pharaoh. When he got over his initial shock he noticed that this boy was in terrible condition. His emaciated body was covered with a variety of wounds, old and new. His left arm was angled in a weird way that told the Priest that it was broken. There was hardly any area that wasn't bruised or covered in blood. The collar that was clasped firmly around the boy's neck had caused a badly infected wound. Mahad had to close his eyes to keep him from throwing up at the horror he was facing.

"My Lord, he's still alive." One of the men reported, "What shall we do with him?"

Mahad's eyes snapped back open, "This boy is obviously a victim of the Thief King's band. Remove that accursed collar and treat his wounds to the best of your abilities. Send some men to the nearest village to get a litter. We are going to take him back with us."

His men saluted as they carried out his orders. Mahad couldn't help but look away from the mutilated body in front of him. Still he couldn't help but wonder why this boy looked so much like the Pharaoh he had known for so many years now.


	3. 3: The boy who resembles the Pharaoh

Me: I'm so happy!

Ninha: And why is that?

Me: I've received some wonderful reviews to this story. It really motivated me to keep on writing. In fact, I started on a new story yesterday. I've taken all those tips to heart and am trying to incorporate them in that fic.

Nohin: You won't neglect that original story you're also writing in favour of this new fic, right?

Me: Of course not. Comments on these fic will also help me with my other stories. But for now we're first going to move on with this one.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The boy who resembles the Pharaoh**

Mahad couldn't help but shooting worried glances at the young boy on the litter every now and then while him and his men were moving back towards the palace. The first aid his men had given him hadn't done much to improve how he looked. If anything, bringing the unconscious body out into the light of day only made it seem worse. The boy hadn't given a single sign of life, except for his very shallow breathing. Mahad wished he and his men could move faster so as to bring the boy to the palace and the care of the Pharaoh's healers more quickly, but he didn't want to risk making the boy's condition worse. He knew it would probably kill him. The least he could do was make sure the palace was ready to receive him.

Mahad beckoned two of his men closer. "Ride ahead of us and inform the Pharaoh of our upcoming arrival." He ordered, "Inform him of our victory and request for the healers to stand by to treat our wounded. Don't inform him of our unexpected guest yet. I will do that personally."

"Yes Lord Mahad." The soldiers saluted and spurred their horses ahead.

* * *

Pharaoh Atem sat on his throne, listening to his Priests giving him their daily reports on the welfare of the kingdom. Though, he wasn't really listening, as he was wondering how Mahad was doing in annihilating the Thief King's band. Though he knew his friend to be a powerful magician capable of taking care of himself, he still worried about his well-being. The thought that he could receive word of him any moment now kept his mind occupied. His crimson eyes glanced at Isis, one of his Priests and carrier of the Millennium Necklace, an item that allowed her to glimpse into the past and the future. She met his glance and smiled at him reassuringly, nodding her head. Atem visibly relaxed and turned his attention back to Karim, the Priest who was giving his report.

Everybody shook up as they heard footsteps down the hall. One of the guards led two dusty soldiers into the throne room. Atem perked up. This was the message he had been waiting for.

"My Pharaoh," One soldier greeted as they both bowed respectfully, "I am pleased to report that we have reigned victorious over the Thief King's band. He and his men lie dead and will no longer plaque the lands of Kemet."

The people in the room cheered at this news and Atem had to restrain himself from slumping back into his throne in relief. "You have done this kingdom proud, my soldiers. Now tell me, where is Lord Mahad?"

"My Pharaoh," The other soldier answered, "Some of the men were injured in the fight and couldn't travel fast. Lord Mahad stayed behind with them and sent us ahead to inform you of our victory and to request that the healers are ready to treat the injured. He should be arriving in less than an hour."

Atem nodded. "Very well." He turned to address his old, but wise advisor standing next to the throne, "Shimon, please make sure everything's ready for Mahad's arrival and make sure he comes to see me as soon as he arrives."

Simon bowed and left the throne room. Atem turned his attention back to the two soldiers and dismissed them before motioning to Karim to continue his report.

* * *

Mahad was relieved that the boy was still alive, even if only barely, by the time he reached the palace. His men brought the body to one of the many rooms of the palace where Shimon and the Pharaoh's healers were already waiting. They all gasped when they saw Mahad's men bring the still unconscious boy in.

"The Pharaoh? But how…" Shimon started to stammer, until he realized that the severely wounded boy was not his beloved Pharaoh. "Mahad, what is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know Shimon. We found this boy barely alive and unconscious in the Thief King's lair. He was chained by an iron collar to his neck which we managed to remove. I would have thought his similarity to our Pharaoh to be just a coincidence, and at first I considered leaving him in one of the nearest villages. However, the resemblance is just too striking, so I thought it was prudent to take him along with me."

"I see." Shimon turned to study the boy, who had been put down on the soft bed while the healers took care of him. Beneath all the cuts and bruises the boy was like a spitting image to Atem, though Shimon thought he did spot several differences. For one, this boy's blonde bangs all fell down his face, while a few of the Pharaoh's stood straight up. Also, this boy was slightly smaller than the Pharaoh and his facial features seemed less sharp. It was almost as if this boy was a slightly younger and more innocent version of Atem. He turned back to Mahad, "I believe you have acted wisely Mahad, but for now the Pharaoh wants to speak to you in the throne room. Will you tell him about this boy?"

"I don't think there is any reason to hide it from him. He's going to find out sooner or later anyway. You know how well secrets are kept inside this palace."

Shimon grinned at the comment, thinking about all the servant girls who just loved to gossip about everything that went on in the palace. Though the Pharaoh wasn't known for listening to the gossip of his servants, news such as this was bound to come out sooner rather than later.

"Alright then. Let us leave the healers to do what they can while you inform the Pharaoh."

* * *

Atem stared in absolute shock when he saw the boy. Anger welled up inside of him as he looked at the molested body. Even though he was now covered in fresh bandages, Atem could still see the extent of abuse this boy had suffered. How dare anyone treat anyone like this? Not even slaves were treated this badly. He hardly even noticed the resemblance between himself and this boy as his body shook in anger. Personally, he thought this crime was more severe than robbing his father's tomb.

"Please tell me the bastard died a very painful death." He growled.

"Yes my Pharaoh." Mahad answered, "And I have made sure to perform the necessary rites so his suffering will continue in the afterlife."

Atem nodded, "Very good Mahad." He then turned to his main healer, "Will he be all right?"

"My Pharaoh," The man bowed respectfully, "I'm afraid I cannot assure you that the boy will live. If anything, it is a miracle that he's still alive. From what I can gather, he has suffered gruesome treatment for an extended period of time." He pointed to the boy's right leg, which was angled slightly different, "This legs has been broken some time ago. It has been healed, but it hasn't been properly set, which most likely gave him a limp." He continued to point out several different scars, "These scars are the remnants of a variety of wounds, some more gruesome than others." The healer continued to the boy's neck, "But what worries me the most is the wound on his neck. From what I understand he was chained by an iron collar around his neck. The wounds he suffered from that are great. His neck is badly infected, and I'm worried for the damage it will leave behind if the boy recovers. From what I can tell, he has been treated this way for at least a year."

Atem took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, though he wasn't very successful. "Treat him to the best of your abilities and keep me informed on his condition. If anything changes, I want to know about it right away."


	4. 4: A fight for life and death

Ninha: Ocena, why are you so happy?**  
**

Ocena: I love this chapter. I even made it better than the version I posted on DA, because I wasn't satisfied with the ending and felt like improving it.

Nohin: You're really motivated right now, aren't you?

Ocena: Yup, and it's mostly thanks to the reviews I've been getting. Thanks everyone! Please enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4: A fight for life or death**

Yugi was dimly aware of what was happening to him. He heard voices every once in a while, but couldn't understand what they were saying. Every time he tried to focus on those voices, the unbearable pain slammed him right back into unconsciousness. Whenever he felt someone touch his body he expected to be yanked up and shaken into wakefulness, as has happened so many times before over the past year. Instead, he felt the hands gently lifting his upper body up while cool water was gently poured into his mouth. His body's reflexes automatically caused him to swallow. Then he was placed back on the soft bed.

Wait...soft?

His subconscious mind tried to make sense of it, but the pain made him unable to think clearly. He was supposed to be lying on a cold stone floor, or hanging from the collar around his neck. That water should have been splashed in his face in an attempt to wake him up. Those hands should be shaking or slapping him, forcing him to face the pain and pretend it didn't hurt. It was confusing.

* * *

"How is he doing Mana?" A soft voice asked the young girl sitting beside the boy's bed. She turned around and looked at the Pharaoh's worried glance. "Has there been any change?"

Mana shook her head, "No my Pharaoh. Though his wounds are slowly healing he hasn't woken up yet or made a sound. I manage to get some water into him every once in a while, but if he doesn't wake up soon he'll die, even if it won't be from his wounds."

Atem sighed and nodded. He walked up to the boy's bed and knelt down, gently brushing the boy's blonde bangs from his pale face. As a Pharaoh it was odd for him to be so occupied with the welfare of one boy whom he didn't even know. If this was one of his Priets, or even Mana, who, like Mahad, was a childhood friend of Atem, it wouldn't have been so strange. But Atem couldn't help but feeling drawn to him. Did it have something to do with the fact that this boy resembled himself so much?

Mana placed a hand on Atem's shoulder, "Has there been any luck in finding out where he comes from Pharaoh?"

Atem shook his head. His men had scoured the land over the last few days, trying to find out the boy's origins, but to no avail. No one seemed to know who this boy was, and until he woke up, if he ever would, the search wouldn't become much easier.

* * *

Yugi heard those voices again. The voices he couldn't understand or identify. He tried to focus again, but the pain was still too much and instantly clouded his mind. Then there was another touch. A touch to his face; a gentle caress of a soft warm hand. He had felt that hand a couple of times before, and for some reason, that touch made him feel safe. That gentle touch was able to reach through the pain that fogged his mind. All he had to do was take it, and it would lift him back into consciousness; into life, but so far Yugi had been afraid to do so. Afraid that it was just his mind playing tricks on him and that he would wake up chained to the wall with the Thief King smirking evilly in his face. He thought it better to stay and die than risk the chance of being deceived by that hand.

Yet he had started to doubt himself. Confused by the soft bed, the gentle hands that lifted his body and gave him water, and that hand that caressed his face every once in a while. Even though he was unconscious, he was aware that his body was being taken care of, and that the pain was slowly ebbing away. He started to doubt whether he was even still in the Thief King's lair. Ever since he started feeling this caressing hand he had been safe. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but this time Yugi decided to give in. He took the hand, and woke up.

Atem gasped when the boy lifted his right hand and placed it on his own. Mana clasped her hands in front of her mouth in shock. Yugi silently moaned and started to shake his head. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. He let go of Atem's hand and looked around the unfamiliar room in panicked confusion. His still clouded mind only added to the panic that was building up inside of him. He noticed Atem and Mana looming over him and tried to scramble away from these unfamiliar people. They tried to stop him, but couldn't prevent Yugi from falling out of his bed. Panic still confusing his senses, he tried to scramble to his feet, but his body was too weak to comply.

Atem and Mana were shocked by the boy's reaction. Mana walked up to him to try to calm him down, but he only slapped her hands away and tried to get away from her.

"Mana!" Atem cried as he checked to see if she was all right. When she nodded he looked at the boy who was still trying to stand up, seemingly oblivious to his broken left arm and other wounds, only to fall back down again when his weakened legs wouldn't support him. He continued to back away when Atem walked up to him, until a wall prevented him from going any further. He huddled there, trembling like a cornered prey. Atem knelt down in front of him, looking in those fearful large amethyst eyes. He could only imagine what this boy must have been through to elicit this kind of reaction.

"It's all right." He tried to soothe, "I'm not going to hurt you." Atem stuck out his hand and as a reflex the boy crossed his arms in front of his face. Atem gently took the boy's wrists and pulled his arms down. The boy looked at him in confusion. Atem let go of one arm and cupped the boy's cheek. "See? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

Yugi relaxed when this strange man cupped his face. He remembered that touch; that gentle and warm touch that had lifted him out of unconsciousness. His panic slowly melted away and his head started to become clearer. He didn't know why, but he instantly trusted this man. His breathing became more regular and his body started to relax. The crimson-eyed man smiled.

"Now, I'm going to carry you back to bed all right?"

Yugi wanted to reply, but as soon as he tried to speak a burning pain seemed to slash his throat. He closed his eyes in pain and grabbed the bandages around his neck. He felt the man's strong arms lift him up and carry him to bed. By then the pain had subsided. When he opened his eyes he saw the look of concern in this man's eyes.

"Is he all right?" The young girl whom he had slapped before asked.

"I think he is for now Mana."

She walked up to him, but Yugi didn't want her near him. For some reason he trusted this man, but the same didn't go for this girl. He wanted to tell her to stay away from him, but as soon as he tried to speak again that same horrible pain burned his throat again.

* * *

Atem noticed the boy reaching for his throat again, seemingly in great pain, which wasn't surprising with the still infected wound covering it. He took the boy's hands away to prevent him from making it worse.

"Take it easy boy. Your neck is badly infected."

He noticed the squirming boy's lips moving, as if trying to make words, but no sound accompanied them. He then realized that this boy couldn't speak anymore.

"I know that you're trying to speak, but don't strain yourself, you need rest."

The boy stopped squirming and looked at Mana, making a shooing motion with his right had as if to tell her to stay away. Atem started to understand.

"Mana." He said as he turned to her, "Could you back up a little? I think you're making him uncomfortable."

Mana nodded and stepped away. She noticed the relieve in the boy's posture as she did so. Atem turned back and was relieved himself to see the boy relaxed a little bit. There were so many questions the young Pharaoh wanted to ask him, but since the injured boy's voice didn't seem to work there was no chance he could have any answers now. He also noticed the boy was exhausted. That was to be expected since he had only just woken up after being unconscious for several days, and the resulting stress was bound to have tired him out in such a short time. Atem gently took the boy's uninjured hand in his own, pleased to see he made no move to pull away.

"You're safe now and everything will be all right." Atem reassured him, "You can rest easy. Everything will be explained when you're up for it, but for now you need to rest."

* * *

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, knowing somehow that this man spoke the truth and would protect him. Before he knew it he had drifted back to sleep. Though this time, he rested in peace.


	5. 5: A long held secret

Me: So you've all been wondering why Yugi feels so comfortable around Atem, right?

Nohin: You wish...

Me: Well, one reviewer made a guess, and said that Atem and Yugi were twins separated at birth.

Ninha: This means you did make at least one person wonder. Congratulations Ocena!

Me: Thanks Ninha! But it's time for the reader to find out what the long held secret is.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A long held secret**

Yugi slowly started to recover after he had woken up the first time. He rested a lot, but woke up every now and then so he could eat and drink, though it was difficult to get him to do so. He was basically terrified of every person that came near him. The only person that he allowed near him was Atem. So, despite being a Pharaoh, Atem had taken the job of nursing the boy back to health.

Over the days Yugi continued trying to speak, but whenever he tried that excruciating pain returned. Even when he tried to ignore it still no sound came from his throat. Thus Yugi was unable to tell who he was or where he came from, which frustrated him immensely.

Now that they were pretty sure the boy was going to live, the Priests and a healer were discussing his case in the throne room.

"His wounds are healing normally, and thanks to his healthy eating habits he's slowly gaining weight and strength. I think we should try to get him out of bed in a few days. His legs will be weak and he'll have to regain that strength slowly, but I think it's best for him to start walking as soon as possible." The healer reported.

"There is just one problem." A tall brown haired man with blue eyes, holding the Millenium rod in his right hand growled, "It seems he only trusts one person and I refuse to degrade my cousin to the position of a nurse."

"Calm down Seto." Atem replied, "I don't mind being with the boy if I'm the only one who can help him. Isn't it my duty as Pharaoh to help my people?"

Priest Seto glared at his cousin, "You help your people by being here and making decisions for the good of Kemet, not by concerning yourself with one meaningless boy."

"Hold your tongue Seto!" Atem hissed, "I will not allow you to insult someone who can't defend himself, even if he is a commoner or a slave."

"Speaking of which master healer," Mahad interrupted and addressed the healer, "Do you have an explanation as to why the boy only seems to trust the Pharaoh?"

"No Lord Mahad. The boy's gruesome treatment by the Thief King's band explains his anxiety and unwillingness to trust anyone, but I don't understand why this boy has no trouble trusting the Pharaoh."

"I…I might have an explanation." Everybody turned to Shimon, "However, I have been sworn to secrecy by former Pharaoh Aknamkanon, so I wish to discuss my theory with the Pharaoh in private."

Atem looked at his old adviser and nodded. He stood up and left the throne room through a door at the side of the room. Shimon followed his king to his study nearby. Inside Atem sat down in his chair by his desk and gestured for Shimon to sit opposite from him.

"What is your theory then Shimon?"

Shimon shifted nervously in his chair and said, "Shimon, you are the only one who knows the truth and I want you swear to take this truth with you to the grave. My son must never learn of what has happened, for I fear for his life if he does." He looked up at Atem, "Those were your father's exact words, and up until now I have kept my word. Do you want me to break my vow my Pharaoh?"

Atem looked at the man before him. He had been his father most trusted adviser and Atem had always regarded him as a grandfather. He knew the vow to a Pharaoh was not easily broken, especially if his life depended on it. He was unsure whether he should force Shimon to break it.

"Shimon, without breaking your vow, can you tell me how this boy threatens my life?"

"It's not so much that the boy itself is a threat my Pharaoh, but it is for the truth of _what_ he is that may be harmful to you."

"I heard you say 'may be' does this mean that you do not know for sure that the truth will harm me?"

Shimon nodded, "Your father thought the truth may be harmful to you, but we were never sure. We just thought keeping it a secret was for the best."

"I see." Atem lowered his eyes, thinking about what his adviser had said. After a moment of silence he looked back up and continued, "Shimon, as Pharaoh of Kemet and with the gods as my witnesses, I command you to break your vow with my father, and tell of this secret."

Shimon lowered his eyes and took a deep breath, "Your will, my Pharaoh. It happened a long time ago when you were only two years old. Your uncle, Aknadin, had always resented that his twin brother, your father, was chosen to become the next Pharaoh. We were all unaware of Aknadin's jealousy and your father even made him a Priest and trusted his advice even more than mine. Aknadin devoted his spare time to studying the Millennium spell book, an old tome of magic which no one was ever able to translate. For some reason Aknadin was able to crack it. He used the Millennium spell book to create the Millennium items that you and your six Priests still use today, but that wasn't all. He knew when you were born that neither he nor his son Seto could ever rise to the throne, so he plotted to kill you and your father."

Shimon fell silent as Atem raised his hand, "Shimon, I know about all that. I know that my uncle tried to poison me when I was still young. He has been punished for his actions by my father. What's the point to telling me this?"

"It is important to remember about those events to understand what I'm about to tell you. You see, you weren't poisoned." Shimon saw the surprise on Atem face but continued, "He could have, and with some careful planning he would probably have succeeded. But after fashioning the Millennium items Aknadin's lust for power grew even bigger. He used the Millennium spell book to try to get rid of you. He wanted to use a spell that would extract your soul from your body and dooming it to roam this world for eternity."

Atem had started to shake now. Angry for what his uncle had wanted to do to him. He could've just tried to kill him, but instead, he had wanted his two-year-old nephew to suffer for eternity. Shimon placed a hand on his arm, "But he didn't succeed. You are still here. Your father stopped his brother before he could complete the spell."

Atem took a deep breath to calm himself down, "But how is this related in any way to the boy?"

"Although Aknadin couldn't finish the spell, he was able to extract a part of your soul. I don't know how to explain it, but I think that boy might be your missing soul. It somehow managed to become real."

Tears had started to run down on Atem's face. He ran through all the implications of what Shimon had just disclosed to him. He had lost a part of his soul, and somehow that part was now lying injured in the palace. He wasn't the person who he was meant to be. He shook his head, trying to cope with the thought that he was incomplete.

"This is why your father never wanted you to know. Because you didn't know, you thought you were just normal, and you lived your life like any other person. Your father feared of what you might do if you knew."

"Leave me." Atem said through his tears and anger, "I want to be alone."

Shimon nodded and stood up to leave the room, hoping that Atem's father would be proven wrong, and that Atem would come to terms with the truth about himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I added some canon stuff. Yay for my awesomeness! Yes Seto is an ass, but I wouldn't have him any other way ;).

So, will Atem come to grips with being incomplete? Will he tell Yugi? Will Seto stay an ass? Find out in the last 2 chapters of Soul Division coming up very soon!


	6. 6: Slow recovery

Nohin: Did you seriously edit this chapter before posting it?

Ninha: For once I must agree with my bro Ocena. I thought this story was already finished before you posted the first chapter?

Me: *Rubs the back of her head* Yeah, but the people around here have been so nice and inspiring that I just took a look at where I could just add a little bit of stuff. There are a lot of emotions going on here and I at least wanted to attempt bringing those across.

Ninha: I guess that makes sense.

Nohin: Whatever. I still think you're crazy.

Me: Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Slow recovery**

Atem stood at the doorway to Yugi's room, silently watching the sleeping boy. He had left his study some time after he had heard the truth from Shimon. The truth had left him feeling odd. There before him was a part of his soul; a part that was never meant to be separate. He never even knew that he was incomplete. How would his life have been different if his soul had been complete? Was there any way he could regain his lost soul? But what would happen to the boy then? So many unanswered questions roamed through his head. It made him want to cry out in frustration; to curl up in a dark corner and be left to die. But he couldn't. He was the Pharaoh of Kemet, and his people needed him. He lived happily with an incomplete soul.

Atem broke out of his thoughts when the boy stirred and opened his eyes. He calmly walked up to him. At first the boy gave him a fearful look, but when he saw who it was he immediately relaxed and smiled. Atem couldn't help but notice that this boy had a beautiful smile. Like that of a small and innocent child.

"Are you feeling any better?" The boy nodded in response. "That's good. The healer said you should try to get out of bed when you feel up to it. You'll be weak at first, but you should be able to walk again with some help."

The boy pointed to Atem with a pleading look. He tried his best to communicate non-verbally since his voice didn't work. Atem tried his best to interpret what the boy tried to say.

"You want me to help you, right?" The boy smiled and nodded as Atem understood. "You know no one is going to hurt you, right? You can trust others to help you." The boy shook his head wildly before pointing more insistently at Atem. "Am I really the only one you trust?" The boy nodded again. "Do you know why?" The boy thought for a while before shaking his head. "I might know."

The boy raised his eyebrows in surprise. Atem knew there was no turning around now. He had doubted whether to tell the boy what he presumably was, but now that he had broached the subject he had no choice. Besides, he deserved to know as much as Atem did, so Atem continued by explaining what Shimon had told him. About how he thought the boy was the missing piece of his own soul.

* * *

Yugi listened as Atem told him his theory. He had trouble understanding most of what Atem said. As far as he knew, he had been a normal kid, but now it seemed that the connection he felt with the young Pharaoh had a darker side. He observed the Pharaoh's face as he explained, and Yugi could see the pain written on his face. It reflected the pain he felt himself. It was difficult to comprehend that you were a missing piece of someone else; like he was never supposed to exist in the first place.

When this realization struck Yugi, tears started to form in his eyes, and he started to sob, which was a strange sensation on its own without a voice. Then he felt two strong arms pulling him into an embrace. Atem had seen him cry and wanted to comfort him, his own tears leaking from his eyes. Yugi grabbed Atem's shirt with his good hand and cried into his chest while Atem cried onto his shoulder. It was at that moment, he felt more complete than he ever had.

* * *

Several days passed after both Yugi and Atem had learned the truth about themselves. Both had a difficult time comprehending it, and sometimes one of them would just start crying. Still, life went on. The Pharaoh spent as much time as he could with the boy. He tried to find out as much as he could about him. Yugi couldn't read or write, so he was forced to use gestures and facial expressions to get his meaning across. Atem managed to discover that Yugi was fifteen years old, which only confirmed Shimon's theory, since Atem was two years older. Yugi hadn't been able to give his name or explain where he came from. Sometimes he grew so frustrated he wanted to scream and shout the answers, but no voice came whenever he tried. It was still painful for him to even try. The healer feared that Yugi would never regain his voice, which upset him greatly. Luckily Atem was there to comfort him, telling him it would be all right.

Yugi had also started to get out of bed. He was very wobbly at first and needed Atem to keep him upright. Yet he kept on trying and slowly but surely his legs regained their strength. His once broken leg gave him some trouble when he tried to take his first steps. It was difficult to learn how to walk again with a limp, but after a few days he was able to walk a few steps around the room without needing Atem to support him, but his legs still tired easily forcing him to at least sit back down, or grab onto Atem for support.

Atem marvelled at the young boy's determination to get better. He had feared that the mental and emotional scars might have been too much for the boy to handle, but he seemed to cope with them quite well. He was still anxious around other people, but he had learned to at least allow one healer and Mana near him. As for the truth about what he was, Atem didn't know how the boy felt about that, since it was too complicated for him to express. The only indication he had was how the boy would suddenly start crying for no apparent reason. As for himself, he knew that he felt happy when he was around the boy. Being near him gave him a sense of completion. It had taken a few days, but he had come to accept the truth. Right now all he wanted was the help his soul recover.

* * *

Yugi slowly limped down the hallway with one hand on the wall for support. Atem stayed close to him to catch him in case he fell over. Suddenly Seto rounded the corner and looked around.

"Atem." He said sternly.

When Yugi spotted the tall Priest his eyes grew with fear and he started to tremble. The stern Priest hadn't exactly made an effort to be nice to him, which didn't help Yugi with his anxiety. He instinctively grabbed Atem's shirt and tried to hide behind his back. Atem protectively put an arm around his shoulder to try to calm him down, which earned him a look of disapproval from his cousin.

"What is it Seto?"

"One, you are late for a council meeting. Two, why are you allowing that boy to grab onto you like that? You are the Pharaoh and no –"

Atem raised his hand to stop his cousin, "Seto, please tone down, you are terrifying the poor boy. Plus, you know full well why I care for the boy."

Seto glared at his cousin, but only received a glare back. "You have been neglecting your duties because of him. I expect you to be in the throne room in five minutes." Seto turned on his heel and strode back the way he came.

Atem sighed, "He can be a real pain sometimes." He mumbled. Yugi dared to look up at him. Atem looked back and smiled. "Don't worry. Seto may be stern, but he's a good man. He only wants what's best for this country and redeem for his father's crimes. He just has a funny way of doing it, but he won't hurt you."

Yugi nodded, though was unsure whether he would ever learn to trust the tall Priest. Before he could ponder the issue further he felt Atem pick him up.

"Still," He continued, "It might be a good idea not to aggravate him further. I'll bring you back to your room so I can get to that council meeting."

Yugi nodded and put his head of Atem's shoulder, feeling save in his arms as he was brought back to his room.

* * *

**A/N: **Just one more chapter and this story will be finished! Yes, it's quick I know, but I've got a brand new story rearing to go. The chapters so far have been running into a whooping 4000 words, so I guess chapter length won't be much of a problem for that one :D.

But I digress. Will Seto cause trouble, or will Yugi learn to trust him? What will his future hold now that he knows he's a missing part of Atem's soul? Find out in the last chapter of Soul Division.


	7. 7: A new life

Me: Final chapter!

Nohin: Finally! No I can finally go as well.

Me: Who said you were going anywhere?

Ninha: We know your thoughts Ocena.

Me: Right, I forgot...

* * *

**Chapter 7: A new life**

Yugi looked at himself in the large mirror. Physically Yugi had pretty much recovered. His bruises were gone and his wounds had healed up. His broken arm had healed, though he still wasn't allowed to put much stress on it. He had regained his strength as well, though he would always keep the limp in his step. His voice hadn't returned, nor would it ever. Still, his body was covered with scars. Some were just annoying white streaks that would continue to slowly fade away in the following years, but others would never go. Like the scars on his throat. They were truly ugly and Yugi got tears in his eyes whenever he looked at them. Atem had offered him something to cover them up, but the memory of having his neck restrained by something was harder to bear than the scars that resulted from it.

Now that he had pretty much recovered he had to think about what he wanted to do. He knew he didn't want to leave Atem. The Pharaoh had been so kind to him and there was this undeniable connection between the two of them. Yugi wondered whether he could give Atem his soul back. He would gladly give up his life if it meant that the kind and caring Pharaoh would be complete again. After all, staring at his scar-littered body Yugi realized how much he had been through, and how much he wanted to forget.

He shook up from his thoughts when he heard the door to his room open up. He looked at the door fearfully. He still wasn't comfortable around people. He fully trusted Atem, and reluctantly allowed a small handful of people to be near him, but he was still afraid of others, no matter how often Atem told him nobody would hurt him. He hoped it was just Atem coming in to visit him, or at least Mana, but he started to tremble violently when he saw that it was Seto.

Seto looked at the heavily trembling boy across the room and felt a pang of guilt. He didn't like the boy for taking up so much of his cousin's time, but he had no intention of hurting him, and he hated the reaction he got from him. To make sure he wouldn't scare the boy any further, Seto made no move to approach him as he started to speak.

"Oh calm down, I just want to talk to you." He said gruffly.

Yugi hugged himself in an effort to stop trembling. He didn't want the priest to be near him, though he didn't make any move to hurt him. Yugi forced himself to look up into that stern face and nodded, indicating Seto could continue.

"I've been studying the Millennium spell book, in particular the spell that my father used on Atem in an effort to kill him. I have found a way to make my cousin complete again, but it will cost you your life."

Seto observed the boy after his words, but was surprised what he read from his expression. Beyond the fear of his anxiety there seemed to be something else. Seto had expected the boy to freak out, but he didn't. Instead, it seemed as if the boy was longing for something. Perhaps his emotional scars were too great for him to actually care what happened to him. Never did Seto expect that the boy would actually willingly die, let alone want to. It confused him. Never had he met a person who'd lost all care to live, and he needed answers.

"Aren't you scared now that I might kill you?" The boy shook his head. "Why not?" The boy looked at himself in the mirror, tracing his numerous scars with tears in his eyes. "You don't want to live like this?" The boy lowered his head and nodded. "I see…"

Seto remained silent for a while. It seemed he had misjudged the boy. At first he just saw a commoner or a slave seeking attention. When the truth came out he hadn't considered the boy as a real person. Oh Ra! How wrong he had been. This boy was more of a person than many others. He was traumatized, but struggled to fight against it. He was brave and determined. Seto felt guilt welling up inside of him. How could he even have considered killing this boy? He may be stuck in a deep emotional well right now, but he deserved a chance to put his traumatic past behind him and build up a new life.

"I'm not going through with it." He said softly while the boy looked up in surprise. "I can see that you are more of a person than many others, despite you being a part of Atem. I see many of his qualities in you. You deserve to live."

Yugi was shocked. First the priest all but threatened to kill him, even though he was fine with it. Then he suddenly became…nice. He wanted Yugi to live. He told him he was a worthy human being, something he hadn't heard from anyone since his parents were killed. It made him feel stronger; the will to live began welling up in his stomach. He tentatively took a few steps towards the priest, still trembling as he went. Seto raised his eyebrows in surprise, but remained still. When Yugi stood in front of him he stuck out a shaking hand. Seto gently took it and both smiled at the truce they now shared.

* * *

Life turned out for the better for Yugi. Since he chose to live and stay within the palace a lot had changed. Atem almost fell from his throne when Seto suggested that Yugi should be adopted into the royal family, since he was technically a part of Atem. Yet Seto remained silent about his sudden change in attitude. Yugi was apprehensive of accepting the offer, but after Atem had wholeheartedly agreed with his cousin he hadn't had much of a choice. And so he was crowned as a prince and legally became Atem's brother.

Being a prince Yugi needed training. He first learned how to read and write, and after he had grasped the basics he was finally able to communicate much more smoothly. Most of his communication with others still consisted out of questions he would answer with small gestures and facial expressions, but at least he was now able to bring across more complicated thoughts.

He remained apprehensive of people, especially around strangers. He usually stuck to Atem's side for safety until he had learned to trust any new person. His behaviour rose many eyebrows among any visiting guests when he habitually clung to Atem's shirt while trembling and heaving, but Atem never scolded him. He loved Yugi very much and knew he was the only one who could really calm him down. Despite his damn anxiety, Yugi was happy. He was safe and tried to help Atem rule Kemet to the best of his abilities.

Even though they had two separate bodies, being together made Atem and Yugi complete. Their bond went beyond that of brothers. They were divided souls, but they had found each other again.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd like to thank all the lovely people who have given me such encouraging reviews to this story. I know this ended a little abrupt and all, but I learned a valuable personal lesson while writing this. I should plan a plot if I want to make things work out. My new story will be up soon, and I know it will be much better, so I hope I'll see you again!


End file.
